dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight vs Kairi
Twilight vs Kairi is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-fourth DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 4! My Little Pony vs Kingdom Hearts! A royal battle is on our hands this time, but will it be the pony or the keyblade wielder that takes it? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Wave after wave of Heartless swarmed Sora, Riku and Kairi. The three keyblade wielders valiantly duelled them all, cutting them down one after the other. When the battle was finished and the dust settled, the trio were victorious. But, as often happens to Kairi (no seriously, the poor thing) a portal appeared around her and abducted her to a new world altogether. Riku ran after her, but the portal closed before him and prevented any sort of rescue. While Sora and Riku bickered about who's fault it was, Kairi was adjusting to her new surroundings. "What's going on?" Kairi asked, as a pony landed before her. It was Twilight Sparkle, and she was not very happy with how one of the keyblade wielders had found their way in. "Get out of here!" Twilight warned, throwing down an attack. Kairi leapt back to evade the impact. "Wherever you lot go, those things ''follow. I will not let them invade here as well!" '''Here we go! ' Taking to the air, Twilight looked to gain the leverage over Kairi while trying to suppress her with energy blasts. Kairi's blade danced before her to deflect the projectiles. Once she became familiar with the strength of the energy attacks, she was able to begin diverting her parries back at the airborne princess. Twilight recognised this immediately, and summoned a shield before her to defend. Kairi then began smashing at the defence with the keyblade, but she was unable to break through it. Twilight then quickly stretched out a hoof and smacked Kairi away. The pony princess then concentrated her next three or four concussive blasts at the hands of Kairi. Figuring a disarming was almost as good as a victory. Kairi kept parrying the energy blasts, all the while backing away from Twilight but when she went to batter the final energy blast back at the princess, Twilight's plan proved fruitful. The keyblade flew from Kairi's grip and planted itself of the ground several feet away. Without the weapon, Kairi was incredibly vulnerable as evidenced when Twilight blasted her with an energy blast right into the stomach. Kairi was sent careening backwards, creating a massive crack along the wall she connected with. With effort, she was able to pick herself up and immediately sprang for her weapon. Using telekinesis, Twilight was able to keep bringing the weapon closer to herself, baiting Kairi in. Kairi allowed herself to be too caught up and thanks to her tunnel vision, she ran straight into an extended hoof from Twilight. "You are crazy ''manageable without this thing." the pony remarked, telekinetically tossing the keyblade over her shoulder. Kairi tried to rush past to reach it, but Twilight used another energy blast, this time to the back, which knocked Kairi flat on her face. Preparing a final blow, Twilight summoned several charges of energy over head. Kairi quickly scooted towards her keyblade, which Twilight had left unguarded to charge the attack. As Twilight took aim, Kairi threw the keyblade up at her, smacking her on the snout with the weapon. Kairi then leapt up, caught the keyblade in her hand and used her momentum to plant a kick into the back of the falling pony. Twilight smashed into a wall face first, and grabbed the nearest debris with telekinesis. "Take this!" she cried, as the rocks flew at tremendous speeds towards the keyblade wielder. Kairi smashed her weapon right through the rock, and then tried closing the gap between herself and the Princess of Friendship. "I always thought ponies were much sweeter and, you know, less violent." Kairi admitted, as the keyblade locked up with Twilight's front hooves. The two momentarily tested each other's strength, but Kairi was the one to gain the advantage. She pushed the pony back, which resulted in a back flip of sorts by Twilight. Kairi's reward for winning this contest of strength was a quick blast of energy right into the chest. Kairi crashed backwards, but Twilight remained on the attack with flailing hooves. Kairi deflected with her keyblade, scoring a strike right into the ribs of her foe. Kairi then delivered a swift kick to the chest and bashed her opponent in the skull with the handle of the keyblade. Just as she raised her weapon to cut down on her Twilight, the pony telekinetically threw Kairi into the air. Kairi managed to gain control long enough to land with a little grace, which soon vanished as she was wiped out by a pillar thrown her way by the telekinetic pony. Kairi got back to her feet, ready to pursue but as she closed in, her foe disappeared before her eyes. "Huh?" Kairi wondered aloud, pulling her blade back into a defensive stance. She backed away, right into Twilight who revealed herself behind her. The pony smashed a hoof into Kairi's neck, and then teleported away again. Kairi struck out as Twilight reappeared, but the Princess of Friendship ducked and then prepared a blast of concussive energy once more. This time, Kairi managed to strike first, slashing across the front leg of the pony and forcing her to collapse on her front. Her hind legs desperately pulled her to a vertical base, where she raised her shield one more time. Kairi hammered away, sensing the declining strength of Twilight. She finally broke through, but the Princess of Friendship teleported once again! "Are you kidding me?!" Kairi asked, obviously frustrated. Twilight appeared right behind her, this time catching an elbow on the mouth. Kairi turned around, and unceremoniously sparked out the pony with a single, but decisive punch to the face. With her foe now unconscious and at her feet, Kairi raised her keyblade and planted it into the neck, decapitating her foe on the spot. With her attacker dealt with, Kairi was presented with one question. How was she to get out of here? She then sensed something, something with far darker energy nearby. The surviving princess rushed inside the nearest building for cover, not willing to risk a confrontation so soon after her last. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Kairi!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'Princess' themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights